Atlast I found you
by Srija
Summary: Every good friend was a stranger once...


He threw his ruksack to the stone and sat on the ground...grasping in agony!Several parts of his body was bleeding...his jacket was torned...

He had no idea how would he survive...its just a none land...he is completely alone...completely!

Tears came in his eyes remembering the face of his friends...his mother...he didnt listen to anyone but chose his passion...leaving everythinf behind he just walked away...but today at this hour when he is just sitting alone makes him remember their words...his decision was so sudden...it had hurt them but he couldnt manage to sit in home...he left in one dark night..silently!

His thoughts got disturbed when he felt too much chilled...oh my almighty!this snowy winds...!he hugged his ownself tightly..his heart started throbbing when he heard sounds of falling stones...he looked at the side and fear was covering him..oh no!if this is an earthquake there is just negative chance for him to survive...

His throat was dried up...he didnt drink water for long hours...he took the bottle from bag..held it to his mouth..a drop was left only..tears fall down from his eyes..his skin was torning...just drying like hell...nd blood was oozing out..he attached his head to the stone.."aahhhhh...!"he closed his eyes in pain..

And a sound!he opened his eyes in shock..looked around...it was just dark...but snows were glittering in moon rays n in tht ray what he saw just choked all his strength like a leech..a polar bear was standing just some feet way from him..they r basically not so soft as they look...rather they are ferocious and he experienced them earlier..all his weapons are lost in the blizzard...he had no other way to move back...

He started walking backward in fear..but the bear was also coming forward..he was moving back but stopped when his feet hit a stone nd he turned back...what he saw left him in shock..this was d end of land..if he moves one step more he will fall in the khai..he was just praying to God but no God is here to listen him now..he just shouted.."helpppppppppppppppppppppp!"

The bear jumped and he closed his eyes tightly...may be he lost his sense in fear..

The cold droplets of waters and the cold touch of someone...he opened his eyes slowly..looked around and saw a man standing beside him..sprinkling water to his face...he tried to sit...he saw the cloud free sky...the sunray was playing in the ground...

"R u feeling ok?"

He looked and nodded..."ya..yah...but...who r u?"

"I am Abhijeet Singhaniya...captain of Mountaniaring Camp of Up...nd u?"

"M Daya...m from Mumbai...u said u from UP...then u r also Indian...!"

Abhijeet smiled..."haan...mai bhi India se hoon...wase ap thik hai?"

Daya nodded..."yeah...m thik hu magar main yaha kaise..."

Abhijeet sat beside him.."dekhiye jis bear ne ap pe attack kiya tha maine use shoot kiya...usse pehle hi ap hosh kho chuke the...u were going to fall but I caught u warna us khai se bachna na mumkin tha...phir main apko yaha le aaya...main bhi yaha moutainiaring k liye hi aya tha...suddenly rat ko mai apka cheekh suna tha...isliye bahar gaya to dekha sabkuch...ap ke hath pair ko maine dressing kiya h thoda bohot jitna first aid tha mere pass.."

Daya was just looking at him...held his hands..."i dnt know how should I thank u..."

Abhijeet laughed..."are its ok...itna to karna padhta hi h...insaaniyat k naate hi sahi...acha main kuch deta hun...khane ko.."

He gave him some bread and chocolates and fresh water...Daya took them...it was very little but for him its the best...he is starving since two days..evn his water was also finished bfr hours...

Abhi:main yaha 21 days se hun...climates and weather k karan next peak me jaa nai pa raha tha...I decided k agar aj clear nh hua badal to main wapas chala jayunga but see...the sky is clear...!or mera food storage bhi almst khtm ho gayi h...isliye m very sorry or kuch nh de paya apko Daya...

Daya:plz ase mat kahiye...apne mera zindegi bachaya..or ye jo diya mere liye bht h..ap na hote to m pta nh khai k kis gehrai m hota abhi...

Abhijeet smiled and moved outside...after examining the weather he came back...saw Daya sitting with closed eyes...

Abhijeet placed hand on his shoulder...n Daya opened his eyes...

Abhi:agar next peak m jana h to abhi nikalna padega hume..magar apke tabiat to thik hi nahi hai...ap is camp m hi rest kijiye Daya...

Daya sat straight..."nhi..m apna ghar..pariwar sbkuch chod aya hun bs us peak me pouchne k liye...(he pointed to the highest peak...glittering snow covered)...raste me mere sare dost thak gaye or ek dost kho bhi gaya...(tears came in his eyes)...but I moved forward...kuch bhi nahi tha mere pas..food..water sbkch khtm...but at any cost winning the peak is my main motive!"

Abhi smiled..."apke junnoon dekhkar muse bht acha lg raha h...to r u ready?"

Daya stood up..."yes!m ready captain...!"

Abhijeet was impressed to him...they packed necessary stuffs n moved from the tent..the coming road is tougher than all they wayed...

There was chance if getting snow blind...anytime the ice can be cracked..earthquake can come..they need to be very cautious...

But both were so efficient..sometimes it was getting hard but they didnt stop...looking at the peak they promised to go there...to touch it...

Abhi:Daya...pata h jb m 9 saal ka tha mere papa m maut ho gaya...Annapurna peak climbing k waqt...then mere uncle or mama...mere maa almost pagal ho gayi thi...ekdin jab m club se ghar aaya to dekha k unhone khtm kardia h khudko...unki kalai se khoon beh rahi h...(his voice was chocked in tears...)

Daya pressed his arms...

Abhi:par ye parvatein...ye baraf...ye blizzards...ye sab se mera khoon juda h..inse judaa nhi ho paya main...dusri reason h k mera koi nahi hai...main rahoon ya na rahoon rone wala bhi koi nahi...isliye chala ata hoon...ye raastein bulate h muse..ye humesha kan m gunjti h...

And his feet hit a rock...a painful sound came from his mouth...Daya saw tht his feet was bleeding...

Daya:Arey Abhijeet...khoon beh raha h payer se...baitho yahan...

Abhijeet sat...it was so mch paining tht he couldnt utter anything...Daya cleaned his wound and tied a piece of his shirt..."thodi baitho yahan...plz..."

Abhi nodded in no..."nhi Daya...baithke waqt nh gaya sakte hum...shaam se pehle hume pouchna hi padega...kuch bhi karke...chalo..."

Daya:arey tumhara payer...

Abhi raised his hand...kuch nh hoga...chalo...

Daya hold his hand and both moved forward...but the road was getting harder...death was waiting in each step...

Abhi suddenly spoke out..."Daya...I think m getting snow blind...muse thikse dikh nhi raha.."

Daya(shocking tone):kya?aisa nh ho sakta...tum thake ho shyd isliye...

Abhi nodded in no..."no no no..daya...muse pta h snow blindness kya hota h...m samaz raha hu ..k main shyd or zyda dair survive nh kr payunga..."

Daya:what?r u mad?kya bol rahe ho tum?ye safar hum dono ek sath khatam karenge...eksath!

Abhi patted his shoulder..."Daya...!chalo age badho..main chalna chahta hu..."

And he moved forward..Daya too...

But suddenly he heard a sound of cracks...the ice was getting devided between them...the side of Abhijeet was just so narrow...

Daya shouted..."Abhijeet sambhalo...ice crack ho raha h..."

Abhijeet tried to stand properly but his feet trembled and he fell down from the ice but before tht Daya held his hand..."Abhiiijeeettt!"

Abhijeet(in trembling tone):Daya...!Daya muse chod do..plz...

Daya(shock);pagal ho?kya chod du?hath pakde raho mera...

Abhijeet:no Daya no!muse bachane gaye to hum dono marenge...yahase bachna na mumkin h...plz samjho tum..!

Tears fall from Daya"s eyes..."nhi Abhijeet...m tumhe nhi chodunga..kabhi nahi...tumne mera jaan bachaya h...main tumhe yun marne kaise du..."

Abhi:plz Daya...maine tumhe bachaya na...ab tum mera swapna pura karoge...tumko us peak m pouchna h Daya...(he was feeling pain but spoke)..ku..kuch bhi...karke...humare desh ka flag udhar rakhna h tumko Daya...mere umeed tumpe hi h...plz na mat bolo...!

Daya(crying):tu pagal ho gaya h yaar...!ye to hum dono karne wale the naa...mera akela ka kam nh h ye..plz...try kro Abhijeet..

Abhi said in pain..."nhi Daya..mere se nh hoga...mera gham ta yar k mere jane p rone wala koi nahi magar ek sacha dost to mila yaha jo chahta h m jeeyu..yei bht h yaar..bht...Daya ab age badho plz..."

Hand was getting slippery in sweats...

Daya:Abhi plzzz...tumhe jana hoga mere saath..(crying)

Abhi(teary voice):Fulfill my dreams Daya!plz yaar...tujhme muse mera soul dikha h yaar...tu hi karega mere sara sapna pura...ALL THE BEST!GOOD BYE...

And a scream!

His body was falling to d endless down...his fascinating smile was still on his face...

Daya screamed..."Aaaaabbbbhiiiiijeeettt!"

He touched the peak!and kept the flag of his India there...!and decorated the place with flowers he found there...

Looking at the sky...he whispered..."maine tumhara sapna pura kiya dost!I fulfilled your dream Abhijeet...I did it...!"

 **A/N:A one-shot for all duo lovers...specially for Rapunzal...she reqstd me to write something on duo.**

 **I myself wanted to write on duo but koi idea hi nh mil rahi thi...aj achanak hi mili ye idea...long time after m writing duo staff...pata nhi kaisi h...**

 **U guyz tell...is it ok?**

 **Will be waiting fr yr revws...tkcr...Srija.**


End file.
